A recumbent bicycle is a bicycle in which the rider is oriented in a reclined rather than upright position. As such, conventional bicycle seats are not well adapted for recumbent bicycles, and other means of rider support are required. The present invention comprises a seat for a recumbent bicycle which is specifically tailored to comfortably carry a reclined rider.
A seat for a recumbent bicycle is disclosed in German Patent DE 42 38 874 A1. In this device a reclining seat assembly has a seat back slung between upper and lower supports, and a seat which is slung between front and rear supports.